Needing A Queen and Heir
by Klaus-Caroline-Addict
Summary: Instead of Klaus getting Haley pregnant, it's Caroline Carrying his Heir. (Klaus never slept with Haley)
1. Happenings And Going Where?

_**Happenings And Going Where?**_

Chapter 1

_How did this happen? This wasn't supposed to be possible_

Caroline thinks running her fingers through her long blond hair as she sat on her bathroom floor looking down at the pregnancy test she's holding.

_5 more minutes, 5 more minutes._

She picked up her phone, suddenly realizing she didn't want to be alone when she found out, and deciding to call the only person she knew wouldn't judge her.

"Hey Caroline, What's up?" Stefan asks from the other end of the phone.

"Stefan do you think you can come over to my house for a bit?" she asks in a small nervous voice

"Yeah sure I'll be right over; Caroline are you okay?"

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just please hurry." She says quickly then hangs up the phone.

While she sat there waiting for Stefan to show up she thought back to the night that is the reason she is in this mess…

* * *

_Caroline was sitting on the swing just after Tyler had walked away wondering why he didn't ask her to run with him, knowing that they probably wouldn't find a way like he said. Caroline is suddenly jolted out of her thoughts by the front door opening and Klaus walking out. _

_"How did you get out?" she asks shocked _

"_I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." He says starting to walk towards her. She jumps up terrified that something went wrong and bonnie is hurt or worse. _

_"Don't worry Love, you know I'd never hurt you." Yes she knows that's true but will never say it out loud. _

_"You've done enough." she tells him just above a whisper, _

_"I've done more than enough; I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of you Caroline… it was all for you." _

_Tears are brimming her eyes as she realizes its all true, ever time he sparred someone's life, every time he forgave her and her friends for trying to kill him, every time he saved one of their lives it was for her because he cared for her. And yet she did nothing but throw his feeling back in his face time and time again. And she finally understands how much she means to him. _

_Just as he's about to walk away she grabs him by the lapels of his jacket and throws herself against him, her lips suddenly in contact with his. She feels his arms slowly and hesitantly wrap around her waist pressing her closer to him, his tongue tracing her bottom lip and she allows him entrance…_

* * *

From there it had only escalated, somehow they had ended up back in Elena's house and onto her couch, it was as far as they could get before they were back on top of each other. Caroline was suddenly jolted out of memory lane by the sound of her front door opening.

"Caroline!" Stefan yells from down stairs.

"I'm in the bathroom!" as soon as the words had left her mouth Stefan was there.

"Caroline, what wrong?" He asks completely worried as he sees a completely frazzled looking Caroline sitting there with a blank stare on her face. She looks up at him slowly and immediately starts tearing up.

"I'm sorry; I just didn't want to be alone." She tells him the tears starting to spill down now. He rushes to her and wraps her in his arms.

"Hay now, shhhhhh it's okay just tell me what's wrong." Instead of answering she looks up at the sink, his eyes following hers until he catches sight of the pregnancy test.

"Oh…"

"Caroline…" Stefan starts only to be interrupted.

"I didn't know who else to call and I didn't want to do this alone. I'm so scared Stefan." Caroline tells him quickly beginning crying all over again.

"Okay calm down. Caroline, vampire can't get pregnant, so it's probably a false alarm." Stefan tells her calmly trying to sooth her.

"But I've got all the symptoms, I'm throwing up everything I eat, human food and blood alike. I'm tired all the time." She exclaims franticly. 'And my emotions are al over the place, more so than usual at least."

Stefan looks at her for a moment trying to think of a way to make her calm down. "Hay it's probably not that, you're still a new vampire, you body is probably still trying to adjust to all the changes. Plus all the stress and drama we have going on here. That's probably all it is."

That seemed to calm her down a bit but not much. "Right, you're right, I just need to breathe, breathe Caroline. Okay here we go." She said more to herself than him taking the test in her hand and looking at the results,

Stefan just sits there waiting for what felt like hours but was probably mere seconds. _How can this even be happening? Vampires can't procreate, or at least I didn't think they could._ Stefan thinks as he waits for Caroline to speak.

"Oh My God" she whispers, "I'm pregnant."

"What?" Stefan asks sure that he heard wrong,

"I'm freaking pregnant!" she cries

"How is this possible Caroline?" He asks her still in a state of shock

"I don't know. Oh God Stefan I don't know. I had given up the thought of ever being able to have children when I was turned, but here I am a pregnant teenage vampire."

Then she suddenly starts to giggle and Stefan is jolted out of his thoughts and realizing that she is, in fact laughing, he is taken aback by the sound.

"I'm a one of a kind statistic Stefan. I'm a pregnant vampire, and I'm a pregnant teenager," suddenly her giggles turn into sobs. Stefan just wraps his arm around her and lets her cry. After a while when she finally stopped crying Stefan asked.

"Caroline when are you going to tell Tyler?" Caroline immediately stiffens at that.

"Look I know you haven't seen him since prom but now that Klaus is gone he can come back and you can tell him about the baby."

Caroline looks up at him with confusion and hurt in her eyes, "When did Klaus leave?" she whispers brokenly

"Right after prom, he left for New Orleans. That's not the point, we're talking about you telling the father of your child that you're… with… child. Stefan says awkwardly.

"It'snotTyler's" Caroline mumbles and if not for his vampire hearing Stefan wouldn't have heard her.

"It's not?" he asked shocked, "Well then whose is it?"

Caroline just stands up ignoring his question and leaves the bathroom. She walks into her room, grabs a duffle bag and starts packing her clothes.

"And just where do you think you're going? Caroline this is a big deal; we need to talk about this." Stefan asks coming into the room

"New Orleans." She tells him not once looking up from packing

"Why would you go…. Oh my god Caroline!" Stefan yells understanding what's going on, "Klaus?! You slept with Klaus?!" he exclaims not noticing the tears starting to reform in her eyes. "When did this even happen?"

"Six weeks ago when everyone was out searching for the cure, right after Tyler had left Klaus came outside and something just happened and now this." She said pointing to her stomach. "The next morning when I woke up he was nowhere to be seen so I assumed he wanted to forget about it, we never brought it up but after that something changed and now days he's all I think about and just knowing that he's gone makes me miss him like crazy. Besides I have to go tell him. It's the right thing to do."

Stefan nods in agreement and tells her, "Well I can understand why you didn't call Bonnie about this."

"Yeah Bonnie would freak out and start all her judging, and there's no way I'm telling little miss my humanity is off so I don't give a crap about anything." Caroline tells him not once stopping her packing.

Stefan sits on her bed in silence watching her walk around her room when her phone starts to ring from the bathroom where she left it, Caroline walks in there and answers it without even looking at the caller I.D.  
"Hello?"

_"Caroline, I have a surprise for you_." Elena sing-songs from the other end of the phone causing Caroline to clench her fist in annoyance.

"Elena, what do you want?"

"_Well that's not a nice way of talking to someone who holds the life of your mother in the palm of her hand_." Caroline jolts her head up to look at Stefan noticing the look of shock on his face she thinks hers looks about the same.

What are you talking about, where's my mom Elena?" Caroline asks harshly

"_Well she's right here… with a broken neck and my blood in her system_."

"What?" Caroline whispers into the phone, "You killed my mother!?"

"_Consider this a warning Caroline, I'm a jealous girl. Just stay away from Stefan and we wont have any problems._"

And with that the line went dead.


	2. Grandmothers and Smoking Cars

**_Grandmothers and Smoking Cars_**

Chapter 2

"Oh my God, Oh my God, Oh my God Stefan! Elena just killed my mother!" Caroline Exclaims freaking out and starts pacing the length of her room.

"Calm down Caroline she's not completely dead, you'll see her in a few minute but right now all this is doing is stressing you out and I think I heard somewhere that stress is not good for pregnant women. So take some deep breaths and sit down." Stefan tries to get her to sit down but she moves out of reach and flashes down stairs heading for the front door.

"No I have to go find my mom." But just as she reaches for the the door it opens and Sheriff Forbs walks in.

"Mom!" Caroline yells as she runs to her mother and pulls her into a bone crushing hug. "Thank god you're alright." She says as she pulls her mom into the living room to sit down.

"How do you feel? We need to get you some blood."

"Caroline"

"Stefan go get her a blood bag from the fridge."

"Caroline honey"

"I'm going to go get you a change of clothes then I'll be…"

"CAROLINE!" Liz yells at her and she stops mid sentence. "Come sit down honey." Her mom says calmly.

Once Caroline is sitting Liz tells her

"Caroline I'm not going to go through with the transition."

Stefan decides to leave the room to give them some privacy.

"Wh-What?" Caroline whispers in horror

"I'm not going to finish the transition." Liz repeats softly

"No mommy please you can't leave me too, I'll be all alone." Caroline says in despair coming to kneel right in front of her mother

Liz gives her a sad smile and cups one of her cheeks in the palm of her hand, "I don't want to leave you sweetie but you don't need me you're 18 now, you'll do fine on your own."

"Mom I do need you don't ever say that I don't need you. I need you more that ever right now so please, please don't leave me all alone!" Caroline is in full blown hysterics now.

"Caroline maybe you should tell her, it might help her with her decision." Stefan tells her coming back into the room with a blood bag in hand.

"Tell me what?" Her mother asks worry laced in her voice. "What's going on care?"

"I really didn't want to tell you this way." Caroline answers Glaring at Stefan who starts to once again back out of the room slowly.

"What is it Caroline? Is everything okay?" Liz questions worriedly

Mom you can't die because you're going to be a grandmother."

"I'm what?"

"I'm pregnant mom." Caroline explains

Liz just starred at her in shock before reaching her hand out for the blood bag which Stefan willingly gives her. She holds it in her hand for a while just staring at it.

"Are you sure? I thought vampires couldn't have children." Liz states

"So did I but apparently I'm the exception to that rule." Caroline says with a hint of a smile at the corner of her mouth.

"My baby is going to have a baby." Liz said as she got up to hug Caroline, "Have you told Tyler yet?"

The question causes Caroline to take a step back. "Mom why don't you go ahead and feed then we'll talk about this and I'll explain it to you."

They spent the next hour helping Liz then they sat down and Caroline explained what was going on to her mother.

"So let me get this straight, Tyler's not the father, Klaus is and he left for New Orleans before you could tell him. So now you're going all the way down there to tell him you are pregnant with his child, a child that is not supposed to exist?"

"Yes," Caroline says apprehensively, "and while I'm gone Stefan is going to teach you how to control you're cravings for blood." Stefan nodded in agreement. "I shouldn't be gone long, just a day or two."

"I'm not completely on board with this plan of you going there alone but I'll support your decision, just promise to call me as soon as you get there, ok?"

I promise mom, I love you and as soon as I leave I need you to sign the deed of the house over to Matt so that Elena can't get in and kill you."

"Okay sweetie I love you too have a safe trip and take care of my grandchild." Liz yells as Caroline walks out the door getting into her car and driving off.

* * *

_Finally_

Caroline thinks as she crosses the border into New Orleans. _What do I do now? I don't even know where He is, and what am I supposed to say once I find him? 'Hay Klaus, yeah you remember that time that we did it at the Gilbert house? Yeah well I'm pregnant now.'_ Caroline was sapped out of her thoughts when suddenly her car starts smoking, so she pulls over and pops open the top of the car to see what's wrong. Before she can even take a look she's knocked out from behind by someone….


	3. His Light, His Queen and Heir

**_His Light, His Queen and Heir_**

Chapter 3

Klaus stands on the balcony watching Marcel and that psych major spar when he feels another presence behind him.

"Evening Elijah."

"Niklaus"

"What an entirely unwelcome surprise." Klaus says as he turns to face his older brother.

"And what and entirely unsurprising welcome; come with me." Elijah tells him as he turns to leave.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replies as he turns back around. "Not until I find out who's conspiring against me."

"I believe I just found that out for you." Elijah says in his usual refined manner causing Klaus to turn and follow him out.

They continue walking till they reach the cemetery, "What are we doing here?" Klaus asks his brother.

"You want to know what the witches have in store for you; follow me." Elijah replies not stopping to look back at his very agitated younger brother.

He leads him through an old rusty gate making it squeak as he pushes it open. A few feet away is a young woman waiting for them.

"Sophie Devereaux; what is this?" Klaus asks impatiently

"He's all yours, proceed." Elijah says to her completely ignoring Klaus.

"You know you're famous in this town," Sophie says to Klaus earning a smirk in reply, "witches tell bedtime stories about the powerful vampire Klaus; we know Marcel was nothing but an orphan street rat, until you made him what he is. And now he's out of control, he does what he wants, kills who he wants; I'm going to stop him… and you're going to help me."

Her last words cause Klaus to smile, turn to Elijah and ask "This is why you brought me here?"

"Hear her out." Elijah tells him calmly

"I don't need to hear her out," he says then turns to Sophie, "I assure love there's not a thing on this earth that would matter enough for me to waste even thirty more seconds of my time." Turning back around to face his bother Klaus asks, "Elijah what is this?"

"Klaus."

That voice, He knows that voice. It's the voice that haunts his dreams, the voice of the one person that brings light into his dark and evil life; and he can't believe he's hearing that voice here of all place. Klaus turns slowly towards that voice and there she stands' his beautiful light.

"Caroline?"

She gives him a small smile, "Hi." That's when he notices the other witches behind her.

"What the hell is going on here? Elijah?" he turns to his brother confused and slightly pissed off. But before Elijah can reply Sophie speaks up.

"Marcel may be able to keep us from doing real magic in this town, but as keepers of the balance we still know when nature has cooked up something new. For example, I have a special gift of sensing when a girl is pregnant." Sophie tells him, he face changing from smugness to complete shock. He whips his head around starring straight at Caroline who had become completely focused on her shoes.

"What." He asks Caroline, his voice so low only the vampires can hear.

"I know it's impossible, I don't even know how this happened." Caroline tells him confusion and fear covering her words

"What are you saying?" Klaus asks his voice becoming hard

"Niklaus," Elijah says causing Klaus to focus his attention on him, "Miss Forbes is carrying your child." He tells him smugly leaving Klaus speechless.

After a few moments of silence Klaus finally comes out of his shock. "No, it's impossible, vampires can not procreate."

"But werewolves and their mates can." Sophie speaks up, "Magic made you a vampire, but you were born a werewolf, and every werewolf has a mate; your mate is the only one that can carry your offspring, apparently nature doesn't care that your mate was turned into a vampire. She is pure enough to be allowed this privilege. This pregnancy is one nature's loopholes."

He turns back towards Caroline who's got a shocked look on her face, "Are sure that's it's not your beloved Tyler's?" he sneers at her earning a hard glare in return for his snide comment.

"Seriously!? I haven't been with Tyler since before that were-slut Haley came to town. I was on my way down here to tell you about this when my car broke down and these assholes knocked me out and brought me here! This is not something I would lie about Klaus!"

"My sister gave her life to perform this spell she needed to confirm this pregnancy," Sophie says turning Klaus' attention back to her. "Because of Jane Ann's sacrifice the lives of this girl and her baby are now controlled by us. If you don't help us take down Marcel so help me Caroline won't live long enough to wear her first maternity dress."

"WHAT!" Caroline asked franticly now quite frightened. Klaus though is starting to get angry. _How dare she threaten MY Caroline!_ He thinks.

"Enough of this, if you want Marcel dead he's dead ill do it myself." Elijah steps up.

"No, we can't, not yet. We have a clear plan that we need to follow and there are rules." Sophie replies

Klaus starts slowly walking towards her, "How dare you command me," he says softly, "How dare you threaten Her! You will not touch her, and I will not hear anymore lies!" He finishes, taking Caroline's arm leading her away but is stopped by his brother's voice calling him.

"Niklaus," he turns and looks at Elijah expectantly, "Listen." As soon as he says that everyone becomes silent, Klaus turns to look at Caroline when he begins to hear it. The thumping of a heart, listening more closely, ignoring the other witches heart beats, he can tell its coming from her; his eyes lowering to her stomach where the foreign sound is strongest.

Hearing this causes Klaus to feel and emotion he hasn't felt in quite a long time; Fear. He wants to turn around and tell Elijah to kill her, to get rid of his weakness but then he looks up into Caroline's face and sees the same emotion that he himself is feeling written across her face, and he knows he'll never be able to kill his light; his apparent mate and mother of his unborn child. But he can't be here right now; he can't deal with this. So he turns back to Elijah, who is look much too pleased with himself, and says, "Send her back to MysticFalls, get her away from me. What do I care." He finishes walking away and out of the cemetery.

Elijah turns and looks at Caroline who looks like she's about to burst into tears. "Come with me Miss Forbes, let us go speak with my brother." he says to her as he takes her hand.

"Now wait a minute, this girl isn't going anywhere until we get Marcel dead." Sophie says walking up and grabbing Caroline's arm yanking her back.

"Get your grubby hand off me witch." Caroline snarls pushing Sophie off her as Elijah comes up and pushes Caroline behind him

"Miss Devereaux do not mistake the fact that I'm more honorable than my brother to me being a push over, if you ever touch the mother of my niece or nephew in a violent way again YOU will not live to see Marcel die. Do I make myself clear?" Elijah tells Sophie while keeping Caroline behind him. "Now, I'm going to find my brother and Miss Forbes is coming with me, I don't trust you enough to leave her safety in your hands. Now come along Caroline." Elijah holds his arm out for her to take; once she does they walk out of the cemetery together leaving all the witches behind in search for Klaus.

"Niklaus" Elijah calls out as he and Caroline follow him

"It's a trick Elijah." Klaus calls back to him and Caroline tries to bury the disappointment at the fact that he thinks she's trying to trick him._ He has no reason to trust you Caroline, you've done nothing but trick him since the two of you met._

"No brother it's a gift, it's your chance, and it's our chance." Elijah replies causing Klaus to stop and turn back around to face him and Caroline.

"To what?" he asks looking between his brother and his supposed mate

"To start over, to take back everything we lost, everything that was taken from us." Elijah tells him, "Niklaus our own parents came to despise us; our family was ruined, we were ruined. And since then all that you have ever wanted, all that we have ever wanted was to be a family." Elijah finishes his speech looking at Klaus all the while Caroline decides to go sit down and wait for them to get done conversing.

Klaus walks up to his brother, "I will not be manipulated, and I will not have Caroline in danger because of me. I want her sent home." He turns to walk away and Elijah flashes around to stand in front of him once more.

"So they're manipulating you, so what? We can protect Caroline and your child from them. She is in acquaintance with a powerful Bennet witch who you and I both know will do everything in her power to help keep Caroline safe. We can be a family again Niklaus."

Klaus grabs his brother by the shoulder, "If they touch Caroline I'll kill every last one of them."

Elijah smiles and replies with "And I will help you brother, I will help you protect your mate and child." He pulls Klaus into a hug, but as soon as he does Klaus pulls away. "I need a moment." He mumbles and walks away.

"Um Elijah?" Caroline says from behind him

"Yes Miss Forbes?" Elijah asks turning back around

She smiles at him, "Considering the circumstance I think you can call me Caroline."

He replies with his own smile, "very well, Caroline. How may I be of service?"

"Would you mind if I used your phone? I left mine in my car when they took me and I promised my mother I would call her as soon as I got here."

"Of course, here you are" Elijah said handing her his iphone, "I'll give you some privacy."

"Thank you Elijah." Caroline said sincerely before typing in her mother's number and pressing send.

"_Hello?_" Liz said from the other end of the phone

"Hi mom"

"_Caroline? Oh honey why haven't you returned any of my calls I was so worried about you. Wait, what number are you calling from_?"

"I'm sorry I didn't call you mom, I'm using Klaus' brother Elijah's phone. I got kidnapped and left my phone in my car then I met up with Klaus and Elijah and a whole big drama went down about having to kill this guy Marcel. I barley understand what's going on here and now these witches are trying to use me as a bargaining chip with Klaus, I should have just told him about the baby via text because I am so sick of getting kidnapped."

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments till:

"_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE CAROLINE?_!"

Caroline sighed, "Look mom its not that big of a deal I can take care of myself although I do wish you and Stefan were here I'm honestly a little scared of these witches and Klaus isn't handling impending fatherhood well." She said starting to tear up just a bit, "I'm not sure how long I'm going to have to stay here, I know for sure I'm coming home for graduation but after that I think I'm going to have to come back here for the remainder of my pregnancy."

"_Oh honey I'm sorry, I'm sure everything will be fine, and don't worry about Klaus he'll come around. Right now I want you to focus on taking care of you and my grandbaby. But before you go you're going to have to tell everyone what's going on_."

"I'll think about it, I'll talk with Klaus and Elijah and ask them if they think it would be safe for them to know." Caroline says laughing into the phone.

"_Okay. Now tell me did the witches happen to explain how in the world you're pregnant in the first place?_" Liz asked causing Caroline to sigh again, this is going to be a long conversation…

* * *

Elijah left Caroline and went in search of his brother who he finds sitting on a bench and sat next to him.

"Are you here to give me a pep talk on the joys of fatherhood?" Klaus asks him

"I've said all I needed to say." Elijah relied

"I forgot how much I liked this town." Klaus spoke after a minute of silence

"I didn't forget; all the centuries we spent together and yet I can count on one hand the number of time our family has been truly happy. I hated leaving here." Elijah told him

"As did I." Klaus replied softly

"What is on your mind brother?" Elijah asked

"For a thousand years I lived in fear, any time I settled anywhere our father would hunt me down and, chase me off. He made me feel powerless and I hated it. This town was my home once and in my absence Marcel has got everything I ever wanted; power, loyalty, family. I made him in my image and he has bettered me, I want what he has… I want to be king." Klaus told him with venom in his voice.

"And what of Caroline and the baby?" Elijah finally asked him

Klaus looks over at him smirks and says, "Every king needs a Queen and Heir."


	4. Auther's note

**Sorry i haven't written a new chapter lately, i've been real sick and with my birthday coming up i haven't had anytime. i will try to get a new chapter up by next week. **


	5. Missed You and Call Me Whatever You Like

**_Missed you and Call Me Whatever you like_**

Chapter 5

After Klaus and Elijah's heart to heart Caroline walks over to Elijah and hands him back his phone. "Thank you Elijah." She says with a smile

"Certainly Caroline, I trust everything was alright back home?" he asks

"Oh yeah everything's fine, well as fine as it can be in mystic falls." She says with a laugh as she goes to sit down.

"Well, I am going home, you two have much to discuses." Elijah told them rising up to leave, "good evening miss Caroline, brother." turning and walking away.

"Night Elijah!" Caroline calls after him

After a beat of silence

Hello sweetheart" Klaus finally says

"Hi Klaus" Caroline replies, "why didn't you come tell me goodbye?"

Klaus sighs, "I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me or not love."

After taking a shaky breath Caroline tells him," I wanted to see you; you're all I've thought about since that night. I can't get you out of my head; as soon as Stefan told me you had left I get right up and started packing a bag to head down here. I was so disappointed when I woke up at Elena's and you were gone. I know that ther-"

Klaus stops her rambling by pressing his lips to hers and they're immediately in a full blown make out session, Caroline's hands go strait into Klaus' hair while Klaus grabs her waist pulling her into his lap, never once breaking contact. When they finally come up for an unnecessary breath Klaus whispers to her. "God I've missed you."

She gives him a smile and replies back. "So have I, so much."

They sit like that for a while in companionable silence just enjoying the moment together when Klaus finally asks her. "Is it true?" Caroline just looks at him for a moment before looking down at his chest and telling him. "Yes" she whispers and hears him take a sharp intake of breath "When did you find out?"

"Day before yesterday, I took a test, called Stefan, had a mild panic attack, then greeted my newborn vampire mother at the door and told her she was going to be a grandmother." She tells him in a voice so calm it almost scared HIM. "When did your mother become and vampire?" he asks her

"Same day" she says in that still too calm voice. "Elena did it. She was pissed at me because I was spending so much time with Stefan. She did it as a warning to stay away."

She waited a few moments for him to process it all before she continues, "I have to go back." And feels him stiffen immediately but before he can reply she explains further.

"Just for graduation, after all that in the graveyard, FYI odd place to host meetings why can't you get a conference room like normal scary hybrids." She gets a small chuckle in reply. "Anyway after that I assumed that I would stay here so after graduation I'm going to head back up here."

Klaus jerks back to look at her, "You're going to stay here, with me?"

At her affirmative nod and slight smile towards him. "Why do you have to go to graduation in the first place?"

"I've been waiting for this day for twelve years; there is no way I'm not going. I mean my whole life has led up to this moment!" She explains sternly

"Very well, when do you want to leave, sweetheart?" he asks her,

"I need to leave tomorrow morning if I want to get settled and have a restful night before graduation the next day." She tells him

"Alright then, we'll leave tomorrow morning."

"Wait, you're coming too?" she asks hesitantly.

"What did you think I was going to miss your graduation, or let the mother of my child travel alone? Honestly Caroline, no faith in me whatsoever." He says jokingly earning an eye roll and bright smile from Caroline.

"Come on love; let's get you in bed for the night." Klaus stands wrapping an arm around her still amazed that he can do it and not get yelled at by her.

"You know I thought this whole ordeal was going to be much more traumatic and tense then this. I'm glad we at least have some things in order."

"And what are those things darling?" he asks her curiously as they continue to walk to his home.

"Well this first thing is that we've established that there is a baby." She tells him stopping in the middle of the road and pulls him towards her where their lips are inches apart.

"And what's the second love?" he whispers beginning to close the distance between them

"That you. Are. Mine. Now." She whispers back leaning closer finally bringing their lips in contact for another searing heard stopping, toe curling kiss between the two expecting vampire parents.

* * *

The next morning Caroline awoke with that sick feeling she had become all too aquatinted with the past week and a half, jumping she ran into the bathroom and began empting the contents of her stomach. _Magical pregnancy sucks_ as she finally finishes and starts getting ready for the day ahead.

Once she was done she grabbed the bag that she had packed for her trip to New Orleans, Klaus having had someone fetch her car for her last night, and headed downstairs to meet Klaus only to run into Elijah,

"Good morning Caroline did you sleep well?"

"Morning Elijah, yes I did thank you." Caroline replies smiling at him.

"Would you care to join me for breakfast?" he then asks her,

"God yes, I am starving." She laughs as they make their way into the dinning room,

"Holy chizz!" Caroline exclaims seeing the amount of food laid out on the table. Caroline hears Elijah chuckle and her use of teen slang.

After a few moments of eating quietly Caroline looks up and asks, "Where is Klaus this morning?"

"He had some matters of business to handle before your departure," he tells her before commenting, "He tells me you are returning to mystic falls for your graduation."

"Yes I am." She answers.

After a few quiet moments Caroline says, "My mother suggested that I tell my friends about the baby, but I was thinking I should keep it a secret for them though."

"Considering that Child should not even exist and that Niklaus is a man with many enemies I do not believe we should be informing people, least of all your friends who, no offence Caroline, have tried to kill my siblings and I on several occasions."

"Well when put like that, yeah I don't think I should tell them."

"Nor do I." Klaus stated walking into the room making his way over to Caroline. "Good morning sweetheart." He says bending down to kiss her cheek. Elijah had not seen his brother be so kind and caring towards someone in a thousand years, he was glad that his brother had finally found his happiness.

"Good morning, when are we leaving?" Caroline asks looking up at Klaus with a smile.

"As soon as you are ready to go we will be leaving, everything is already packed in the car." He replies with a smile of his own.

"Well have a pleasant trip and congratulations on your graduation Caroline." Elijah says earning a nod of thanks from Caroline before standing up and leaving the room.

"So," Caroline says standing and wrapping her arms around Klaus' neck. "I have a question for you."

A smirk works its way onto Klaus' face. Pulling her closer to him he bends down and whispers, "ask your question then Love." His voice causing shivers to run down her spine.

"Can I call you Nik now?" she asks looking innocently at him. He pulls back in shock and she can see surprise and, 'hope?' in his eyes before he gives her and adorably sweet smile and tells her.

"You may call me whatever you like love; we are mates now after all." His words earn him a bright smile from her in return. He bends down to give her a soft quick kiss before sighing and saying, "Come, we have a long drive ahead of us." taking her hand they head out to the car to start their journey to mystic falls and the constant drama that revolves around it.


	6. Reassurance, Memories and Arriving

**_Reassurance, Memories and Arriving _**

Chapter 6

The first three hours of the drive Klaus filled Caroline in on who Marcel was and why the witches wanted him dead, after that it was simple small talk until Caroline fell asleep. Klaus continued to drive in silence thoughts running through his mind; hearing the unfamiliar beating of a heart coming from Caroline caused Klaus' eyes to focus on her stomach. Slowly reaching his hand over he gently placed it on her belly, so as not to wake her, he can feel a small bump begining to form and the the thumping of the heart beat of his child. Realization suddenly slapped him in the face. _My Child, I can't do this. I don't know how to be a father. What if I turn out like… HIM? The baby will hate me. Everyone will talk of the child's monstrous father and… No! I won't be like Mikael; I won't do what he did to me to my child. I will be better than him. _

"Nik?" Caroline spoke taking him out of his thoughts. "Yes Love?" he asked before realizing his hand is still on her stomach he goes to remove it thinking it might make her uncomfortable but before he gets the chance she places her hand over his holding it in place. "You're going to be a great dad." She tells him with a smile. He jerks his head over to look at her in shock, how did she know what he was thinking? "It was written all over your face, you might as well have been screaming your thoughts."

"What if the baby doesn't like me?" he mumbles hating himself for sounding vulnerable and weak but he needs her reassurance.

Caroline gives his hand a quick squeeze and smiles at him, "Nik, the baby will love you. He will not judge you by other people's standers, as long as you give him your love he will return it with his own. A baby's love is unconditional; in his eyes you have done nothing wrong."

It wasn't until she said is but he relived that her words are exactly what he needed to hear and he can feel himself calming down, "Thank you Caroline." He tells her sincerely, Caroline reaches over placing her hand on his cheek affectionately before relaxing back into her seat trying to get comfortable, "How much longer." She moans earning a smirk from Klaus. "We wont be there for at least another 4 hours or so sweetheart."

Causing her to huff in reply; there's silence for a few minutes until Klaus asks "He?" "Hmm?"

"You said he, do you think the baby will be a boy?"

"Well I didn't want to keep calling the baby an it… and yes I think he will be a boy." She answers with a smile then proceeds to fall back asleep.

"A boy?" Klaus whispers in wonder and hope. His thoughts drifted back to the night that started this all…

* * *

**_'Finally'_**_ Klaus thought as he walked through the barrier that had kept locked in that room for far too long. '**Hmm I wonder what brought it down. Something must have happened to the Bennet witch.**' He could hear Caroline on the swing outside and started making his way out to her. Her head turned towards his as soon as he opened the front door._

_"How did you get out?" She asked him clearly shocked at him standing right in front of her._

_"I fear something awful has befallen your friend Bonnie." He told her starting to walk forwards when she just up suddenly. He can see fear in her eyes and immediately thinks that her fear is focused towards him. '**After everything she still thinks I would harm her?**' _

_He brings his hands up calmly and tells her. "Don't worry Love, you know I'd never hurt you." And he wishes that she knew just how much she means to him._

_"You've done enough." She answers him, her words just above a whisper. _

_It makes him angry that she doesn't understand that everything he has done has been for her, to ensure her safety and happiness._

_"I've done more than enough; I've shown kindness, forgiveness, pity. Because of you Caroline… it was all for you." _

_His words are soft but forceful and he stares at her for a minute before turning to walk away. Before he can take the first step her hands are clutching his jacket and she pressed firmly against him, her lip in contact with his before he can form a coherent thought. _

_He hesitates but is soon overcome with the feeling of her all around him and his arm wrap around her waist bring her closer to him. He let his tongue gently trace her bottom lip and he feels her lips part to allow him entrance._

_The next morning he wakes on the floor of the Gilbert house with Caroline pressed next him sleeping softly on her stomach, both completely naked. Klaus desperately wants to kiss her exposed back, wake her and continue where they left off; Old insecurities pop up and he worries that she will tell him that it was a mistake and beg him just to forget it ever happened. _

_So he quietly gets up and grabs his clothing, gets dressed and walks out the door after one finally look at the perfection that he is leaving behind. _

_"Until next time Sweet Caroline" He whispers then is gone. _

* * *

They finally arrived back in Mystic Falls around 8:00 that night both completely exhausted from the long drive. "Can we just go straight to your house? I'll talk to my mom and Stefan tomorrow; I want to go to bed." Caroline asked him sleepily. "Sure we can love." Klaus replied pulling into his driveway. Once they were inside the house she sent a text to her mom to let her know she would be staying with Klaus and that she would see her tomorrow at the graduation. They went up into his room and he gave her one of his shirts to sleep in, after changing she climbed into bed and snuggled into his side immediately falling asleep.

* * *

**Okay i know i promised a Caroline/ Elena moment but i felt it was right to end it here. don't worry there definatly will be a moment between them in the next chapter. And sorry it took me so long to update, lots of family drama going on.**


	7. AN

I'm sorry i've havent updated I started senior yar and have been real busy, i also have been writting two other stories that i will post after this one is over; one is another Klaroline and the other is a Lord of the Rings fanfic fo those of you that like that. right now im updating and rewritting some of my chapters for this story and they should all be up by tonight. Also someone asked me to do a past version from Klaus' POV, honestly i hadn't planned on doing it but i like the idea and have decided to so it will also be up.

Thank you all for the great reviews.

DelenaLover no more

now Klaus-Caroline-Addict


	8. Cheesy Nik and Witches from Hell

**_Cheesy Nik and Witches from Hell_**

Chapter 7

"Stop staring at me." Caroline mumbled slowly waking up she feels Klaus' eyes on her.

"I can't, you're too beautiful not to stare at love." Klaus answers back earning a small chuckle

"Okay, that was really cheesy Nik, but also really sweet." She looks up and smiles at him, when her smile drops and she's rushing out of the bed and into the bathroom once again. She can feel Klaus' presence behind her when he pulls her hair away from her face and rubs her back soothingly. This continues on until she's done.

"Thank you." She tells him taking a deep breath then asks "What time is it?"

"You're welcome love; it's about a quarter to 10." He answers looking over at the clock on his nightstand

"What!? Oh my God, I have to be up there at 10:30 to help get everything ready. And I still have to go get my outfit and robe from my house!" She exclaims running over to the shower and turning it on

"Calm down sweetheart, look why don't you begin getting ready and I'll run over to your mother's and grab you clothing."

"Yes, thank you, that would be very helpful." She says walking over and giving him a quick kiss before going back into the bathroom and beginning her shower.

Once she finally steps out of the bathroom, hair and makeup completely finished, her clothes and robe are laying on the bed waiting for her along with a note from Klaus.

_I have some business to take care of while we are here but don't worry, I'll be there to see you graduate I'll see you in a little while sweetheart._

_Nik _

Caroline smiles at the little endearment before getting dressed and heading out the door and to the school.

"Caroline!" She hears Bonnie calling her.

"Hey what's up Bon?" Caroline asks her once Bonnie catches up with her

"I- We need you to call Klaus and get him down here ASAP!" Bonnie tells her franticly

"What, Why!? What's going on Bonnie?" Caroline asks worriedly

"It's Damon; He was injected with werewolf venom!" Bonnie Exclaims

"Oh, Oh My God okay hang on." Caroline says pulling out her phone and dialing Klaus' number.

"Come pick up, pick up." Caroline whispers urgently only for the phone to go to voice mail.

"Ugh Nik answer you phone, Damon was injected with werewolf venom so we need you over here. Call me when you get this." She finishes looking over at bonnie awkwardly realizing she just called him 'Nik' she tells her, "He didn't answer, I'll keep trying though."

Bonnie just nods her head not paying attention before heading off in the other direction.

Another hour has passed and Klaus still hasn't called her back. She had just finished sending him text when she saw Elena and Stefan walking towards her, while Stefan is on the phone talking to Alaric, when suddenly a high-pitched noise causes Stefan, Caroline and Elena to clutch at their heads in pain as the dead witches approach them.

"Remember us Caroline?" Caroline turned her head from where she was bending over in pain to see the witches she had killed to save Bonnie coming towards her.

The witch holds her arm out, casting whatever spell is hurting the vampires, until suddenly a graduation cap is thrown and it beheads her. Her headless body falls to the ground and the noise stops. Klaus is standing there watching the entire witch coven with a dangerous glint in his eye, Damon and Alaric standing off to the side.

"There are plenty more of these to go around. Who's next? I can do this all day."

As the witches start to back off and leave Caroline turns to Klaus, smiling she asks, "What took you so long?"

"Well sweetheart I did have to go donate some blood before coming here." He tells her with a smirk gesturing towards Damon. Caroline rolls her eyes and laughs at him.

"Caroline" Elena calls softly walking towards her with a smile on her face. Just as Elena reaches her and opens her arms to hug her, Caroline reels her arm back and punches Elena in the face with such force it sends into the brick wall behind her.

Before Caroline even has time to put her arm back down Damon has her by the throat holding her up in the air choking her, she can faintly hear Stefan off to the side yelling at Damon. Once again before she even has a moment to comprehend the fact that she is suspended in mid air she is falling to the ground after Klaus has yanked Damon away from her and is taking a protective stance in front of Caroline.

"What the hell Caroline!?" Elena yells at her.

"Oh don't give me that shit Elena you got what you deserved after what you did to my mom!" Caroline yells right back at her

"Is that what this is about, you mom? Oh grow up Caroline we've got bigger problems to deal with besides your hurt feelings." Elena tells her sternly

"Hurt feelings! You killed my mother! And you don't think I have a right to be pissed at you?" Caroline asks her disbelieving before turning to Stefan and asking. "Are you sure her emotions are back on cause I still can't tell the difference between her and Katherine."

"Shut up Blondie. Now come on, like Elena said get over your pettiness and let's go we've got more important things to take care of." Damon answered when suddenly Klaus is standing right in front of him.

"I'd be careful the way you speak to her mate, she is the only reason I saved your pathetic life, and if you ever lay a hand on her again I will personally make sure you die from your next werewolf bite." Klaus tells him calmly, he then walks over to Caroline and offers her his arm, when she takes it he turns and tells the group, "We will meet you all at the Salvatore house." Then they both flash away from the group.

Ric turns to Stefan and asks "Are they finally together?"

"Of corse not Ric, Caroline may be an attention whore but she's not stupid." Elena tells them smirking. Stefan frowns at her then asks "Are you sure your emotions are on?"

"Did you see the way she flew into that wall, it was awesome!" Caroline laughs from the other end of the car as they drive back towards the mansion.

"You where brilliant love; a vision in fury." Klaus tells her smiling at her obvious excitement.

"What are we doing here?" Caroline asks when they pull into the driveway, He doesn't answer her, just helps her out of the car and leads her into the house. Once the door is shut his lips are on hers in a heated kiss. "That was an incredibly sexy performance love." He tells her in way of a explanation.

They are completely nude once they reach the bedroom.

Needless to say they don't make to the Salvatore estate.


	9. Serious Problem and Oh Damn

**_Serious Problem and Oh Damn_**

Chapter 8

**In this story Stefan is not taken down by Silas, **

**Silas is destroyed and gotten rid of. So Stefan really is Stefan not Silas.**

* * *

The next morning Caroline and Klaus were awoken by the sound of the front door slamming shut.

"Nik, door." Caroline mumbled from under the covers

"I don't Care." He grumbled back burrowing further into the bed beside her

"Nik, Get your skinny hybrid ass down here." Rebekah Yelled from downstairs

"Maybe if we're really quiet she'll go away." Caroline whispered to him with a tired smile

"Hmm one cam always hope." Klaus replied with his own smile

"I can hear you, you know! Hurry up we've got a big problem!" Rebekah called again

"Oh dear sister strumpet how you wound me so, I am awfully hurt that you think of my return as a problem. Where did all the love go?"

Caroline had never seen Klaus move as fast as he did in those few seconds. He was out of bed dressed and down the stairs before the mystery person stopped talking.

"Kol," Klaus whispered staring at his dead brother as Caroline came down the stairs right behind him. "What are doing here, Shouldn't the Bennet witch have closed the veil already?" He asked his siblings regaining his composure.

Kol however was not listening to his brother; instead his eyes were focused on the blonde bombshell standing behind his big brother.

"Well, Well Rebekah it looks like you are no longer the only trollop in the house" Kol said making his way over to Caroline; he took her hand placing a kiss on it he said to her. "Hello darling, I am Kol the younger much sexier brother. And you are?"

"Kol, Please Shut the bloody hell up," Rebekah interrupted before Klaus had a chance to attack. "Now why don't we all sit down and figure this out."

Klaus led them all into the sitting area and began discussing what had happened.

"Kol, why don't you tell us the reason as to why you are alive and still here." Klaus asked him

"Ok, serious time it is." Kol said while situating himself more comfortably. "Well when the Bennett witch lifted the veil all the dead witches on the other side decided to let everyone with pure intentions come back and stay here. So the Gilbert boy and the teacher also came back along with several other vampires."

"That still doesn't explain why you're here." Rebekah told him

"I was getting to that sister; the witches have allowed me t return to aid in Nik's quest to kill Marcel. Apparently they want him dead even more so than Nik." Kol told them with a smirk earning an eye roll from both Klaus and Rebekah while Caroline just sat there quietly digesting all the information.

"Well, what about all the other supernatural beings that we have killed?" Klaus asked

"Well if they have good intentions they are allowed to stay, otherwise they are gone." Kol told him pausing for a moment to look between Klaus and Caroline. "So what is happening here, I thought you hated my brother."

"Yes, what the hell is SHE doing here?" Rebekah asked with a hostile tone to her voice

"There have been some… new developments." Klaus answered cryptically while Caroline sent him socked look. _I didn't realize he was planning on telling them here._

"Such as?" Kol asked the same time Rebekah said "Like what?"

"Well for starters, Caroline is my mate." Klaus informed them calmly as if he was telling them it was Saturday

"WHAT?!" Rebekah exclaimed while Kol just sat there smiling like a fool

"She is also pregnant with my child." He told them once again very calmly completely ignoring Rebekah's angered expression.

"This is so exciting!" Kol said clapping his hands together jumping up and down in his seat. His words earning different reactions from everyone in the room; Caroline sent him a grateful smile for being the only one in the room with a positive attitude, Rebekah an incredulous look, while Klaus just smirked at him.

"Are you insane Kol? Wait don't answer that, of course you are." Rebekah yelled at him

"Oh come on Rebekah, you can not tell me you are not excited to have a nephew."

Rebekah stared at him for a moment before grumbling, "If anything it will be a girl, there are far too many boys in this family for it to be a girl." Then she smiled and said "It would be nice to have a new face in the family after 1000 years. But how did this happen Nik?"

And so Klaus sat and explained it all to them; he told them about New Orleans and what Marcel was doing there, then he told them about meeting with the witches and how they had kidnapped Caroline and brought her to them and their threat to her if Marcel wasn't taken care of.

"But how are you sure Caroline and the witches aren't lying to you?" Rebekah asked

"I am sitting right here you know." Caroline said annoyed that she was being left out.

"Well obviously I don't care." Rebekah told her. Caroline was about to reply when there was the distinct sound of someone clearing their throat and both girls looked over to Klaus.

"If you two would kindly wait until I'm finished." When neither of the girls said anything more he continued, "Thank you, and to answer your question Rebekah, not only do I fully trust Caroline not to lie to me but I also heard my child heartbeat." Klaus stated with a smile shocking his siblings; Klaus was not one to freely give away his trust not was he one to offer true smiles. Klaus had just opened his mouth to continue when a voice came from behind them.

"So that's the big secret, I thought there was something off about you yesterday Blondie."

Turning around they were all shocked to see the rest of the MysticFalls gang behind them along with a few sorely missed faces.

"Oh Damn." Muttered Caroline

Indeed" Was Klaus reply

* * *

**So here it is, In the next chapter we will see the Mystic falls gangs reaction to the news and a few long lost favorite characters. Also some of you wer asking for and Elena/ Caroline/ Rebekah fight. dont worry that will be that in there too. **

**Hope you all enjoy Leave a review please, they make me smile**

**Klaus-Caroline-Addict**


End file.
